Semi Dios, Semi Demonio
by Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet
Summary: Runaterra es invadida por un misterioso y poderoso ser. Nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte para poder derrotarlo a el y a su ejercito de esbirros. Una inesperada persona llegara a la Orden Kinkou y reclamara un gran poder lo suficientemente poderoso para lidiar contra este ser y su ejercito.
1. Chapter 1

Desde hace años que Jonia era un lugar tranquilo y pacífico. La invasión de Noxus dejo muchas marcas, pero poco a poco se iban superando. Llevaban 4 años de paz por aquel entonces y todos disfrutaron ese tiempo. Pero, lo que no nadie esperaba, es que pronto se acabaría, y no solo en Jonia. Un meteorito cayó del cielo, aterrizó en el océano de los guardianes. Una pequeña isla artificial había sido creada por un poderoso ser en tan solo 3 horas. Este ser era completamente desconocido, nadie sabía lo que era. Unos pocos se aventuraron a la isla, pero no volvieron con vida.

Este misterioso ser, envió a muchos de sus poderosos esbirros por alrededor de Runaterra. Tenían un poder increíble, costaba mucho eliminarlos y su poder, no era nada comparado al poder de su amo. Muchos pueblos fueron arrasados y muchas vidas fueron arrebatados. Muchos guerreros lucharon con todas sus fuerzas contra estos monstruos, solo los más fuertes han sobrevivido, pero, aun así, nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar al rey. Por el momento.  
La orden Kinkou, había escondido un orbe que, reunía el poder de un dios y el poder de un demonio. Desde la aparición de estos seres, la Orden Kinkou ha intentado dar con la persona adecuada para portar este poder, pero nadie era capaz de controlar ese poder, sus vidas eran arrebatadas tras el primer contacto en serio con la esfera. El mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

* * *

Llevaba tres días perdido en el bosque, sin saber donde iba. Desde que Jeff de 17 años se escapó de su casa, tras el continuo maltrato de sus padres, había podido sobrevivir con unos pocos suministros que había cogido de su casa, encontró diversos ríos donde pudo beber un poco de agua, había descansado unas 24 horas entre los tres días, aun así, estaba exhausto. Necesitaba algún lugar donde alojarse rápido, un lugar fijo, no quería seguir moviendo las piernas.

―¡Joder! Llevo caminando por tres días y este puto sol de los huevos no para de enfocarme a mí, su puta madre ―exclamó Jeff en voz alta.

A lo lejos, pudo ver un templo. Su día de suerte, solo debía de caminar 10 kilómetros más y llegaría.

Tardo 5 horas en llegar, ya se estaba oscureciendo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras poco a poco, no veía a nadie por el alrededor. Al llegar arriba, no había nadie vigilando la puerta.

"Que extraño" pensó.

Sin contenerse, entro en el templo sin vigilantes. Lo primero que vio, fue un amplio pasillo que iba a la izquierda, a la derecha y en frente. Aunque no hubiera guardias, las antorchas estaban encendidas. Pensaba que el templo estaba abandonado, pero al parecer no.

Decidió ir por la derecha y al segundo paso que dio, cayo dentro de una trampa. El chico gritaba mientras caía, pensaba que caería en un campo de espinas y que allí se acabaría su vida. Estuvo cayendo y gritando por un largo minuto, comenzó a ver una luz lila al final de la larga caída. Cada vez se iba acercando mas a ella, pensaba que este era su fin. Pensaba, pero en realidad, el destino le aguardaba una cosa diferente. Cayó encima de un orbe que emitía un color lila, aun con la gran caída, no había muerto, pero si recibió un gran dolor en el estomago que lo dejo sin respirar durante unos segundos. Miro a su alrededor y vio a dos personas, una chica como de su edad, de cabello rubio y ojos marrones, sorprendida con la inesperada llegada del chico, y un hombre musculoso, con pelo negro y corto y ojos azules, sentado con los brazos cruzados, aunque este no tenía ninguna emoción en su cara.

Cuando recupero el aliento, se dispuso a hablar―Ups, lo siento, parece ser que he llegado en un momento inoportuno, jeje.

Tras decir eso, la luz lila de orbe se hizo expandió hasta al punto de dejar a todos en la sala ciegos. Jeff, al momento de abrir los ojos, no notaba nada raro. La sala estaba igual, las mismas personas estaban igual, con el simple hecho que la chica estaba estirada en el suelo aún más sorprendida que antes, el musculoso hombre seguía igual.

―Oye, acabas de quedarte ciego por unos momentos y sigues igual, impresionante tio ―dijo Jeff.

Pronto se dio cuenta, que el hombre llevaba una gran cuchilla en su espalda, Jeff pensó que ahora sí, este era su fin, pero se volvió a equivocar. El hombre acercó la cuchilla lo suficientemente cerca para que el chico pudiese ver su reflejo. Se miro a el mismo en la cuchilla y comprobó que tenía su ojo izquierdo completamente negro y su pupila era roja, y su ojo derecho era de color lila y su pupila negra.

―Eh… Esto… ¿Disculpa, que acaba de pasar? ―preguntó el chico, extrañado por el color de sus ojos.

El hombre musculoso se levantó y le ofreció su mano, el chico la aceptó y se levantó con la ayuda del hombre.

―Mi nombre es Shen. Lider de la Orden Kinkou. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Jeff, a secas.

Un hombre entro en la sala― ¡Maestro Shen, hay problemas! ¡Uno de los esbirros viene hacía aquí!

Shen asintió con la cabeza y volvío a ver a Jeff― Jeff, necesitamos tu ayuda, ahora mismo, te has convertido en un ser supremo, ahora eres un Semi Dios y un Semi Demonio a la vez.

―¿Qué cojones dices?

―No hay tiempo de explicar, vamos arriba o si no todos moriremos ―Shen se dirigió a la chica―. Albion, coge tu equipamiento y prepárate para luchar.

La chica se levantó rápidamente y se fue sin dejar de mirar a Jeff.

―Vamos Jeff, tenemos poco tiempo.

Jeff se quedo de piedra, no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando. Siempre intentaba tomárselo todo con humor, pero esto no había donde tragárselo, así que dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

―Oye tio, ¿Qué clase de drogas tomas?


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff intentaba soltarse, pero Shen lo había agarrado con mucha fuerza por la camiseta, estaba siendo arrastrado y no podía hacer nada para soltarse. Pasaron por delante de un espejo y pudo verse a su nuevo yo.

Antes era un chico debilucho, de piel morena (los niños de su barrio le pegaban por ese hecho, siempre había deseado ser blanco) y con sus cabellos negros completamente desordenados y sucios. Ahora su cuerpo, por arte de magia, había cogido un poco de musculatura (aunque no era comparable con lo de Shen), su piel era un tanto mas blanca, pero se notaba que era un tanto moreno, su pelo parecía que lo hubiesen cortado, los lados habían sido rapados, aunque tenía un poco de pelos, arriba había tocado pero solo un poco, tenía un pequeño flequillo que le llegaba a la altura de la nariz, por último, se encontraba mucho más guapo. Por los ojos, su ojo izquierdo había vuelto a la normalidad, blanco de color azul como antes, pero el derecho seguía igual.

―Oye, ¿Por qué de repente soy más "handsome"...? Espera, ¿Por qué he dicho esa palabra que no se su significado?

―Te lo contare cuando derrotes al esbirro ―dijo Shen, mientras se ponía su máscara.

―¿Qué mierda es un esbirro? ¿Y por que tengo que hacerlo yo? No se luchar, me va a matar en nada.

―Con tu estado actual, tu lo mataras en nada.

―Pones mucho peso en mí.

Subieron las escaleras, un poderoso viento venía desde fuera, apresuraron el paso hasta llegar a la gran entrada, salieron por ella y se encontraron un escenario no muy agradable: unos cuantos ninjas se encontraban en el suelo, aunque no estaban muertos, flotando había un hombre con pelo blanco y largo se encontraba delante de ellos, era un tipo, muy, pero muy, musculoso, tenía brazos como piernas de caballos, solo iba cubierto por un pantalón que le iban demasiados apretados por las bestialidades de piernas que tenía. Tenía unos ojos que rojos que brillaban, emitiendo una poderosa aura maligna.

―¡Apártese maestro Shen, yo me encargo! ―dijo Albion detrás de ellos.

Llevaba un traje ninja puesto y llevaba un hacha bastante larga y ligera en sus brazos. La lanzó contra el esbirro, este no movió ni un dedo, el hacha reboto en sus abdominales con mucha mas fuerza con la que Albion había tirado el hacha, volviendo hacía su portadora, por suerte, le golpeo el mango, enviándola dentro del templo. Chocó contra la primera pared que había, un montón de ladrillos cayeron encima de ella, levantó el pulgar y dijo:

―Estoy bien ―acto seguido su brazo cayó.

"Esta chica es inútil" pensó Jeff.

―¿Quién se atreve a desafiarme? Yo, el poderoso Malbrown, os destrozaré a todos vosotros, ahora, ¡Quien tiene el poder de derrotarme en una batalla! ―dijo el esbirro.

Shen estaba llevando un brazo a su espada espiritual, se concentró para llamarla, agarro el mango y preparó toda su energía, pero se detuvo al ver que Jeff estaba a punto de hablar.

―Oye, puedes callarte un poco, estoy intentando analizar la situación, ¿Quién mierda eres? Ósea, no sé, vienes aquí, revientas el culo a unos ninjas que no son nada comparados con el pavo que tengo a mi lado y crees que eres un puto dios. Vaya, vaya, lo único que veo ahí es a un payaso.

Hubo un tenso silencio en el aire, Shen no se creía que Jeff haya insultado al demonio, "¿Se habrá dado cuenta de sus poderes?" pensó Shen, pero era todo lo contrario. A Jeff, ese hombre le parecía un payaso, pero esos que dan risa.

―Desgraciado… ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A INSULTARME, A MÍ, MALBROWN?! ¡ESTUPIDO HUMANO, HAS SELLADO TU DESTINO!

Malbrown preparó un poderoso ataque, creo un montón de proyectiles potentes a su alrededor, los lanzó todos contra Jeff, Shen pudo reaccionar a tiempo y saltó hacía un lado, pero Jeff seguía allí. Los proyectiles no paraban de caer sobre el chico, una gran cortina de humo bloqueaba la vista de Shen, no podía ver nada.

Malbrown terminó con su ataque― Eso te enseñara a respetarme, ahora, falta el otro ―dijo Malbrown mirando a Shen.

Shen agarro la empuñadura de su espada, preparado para llamarla.

―Esto… ¿Por qué sigo vivo? ―preguntó Jeff, que estaba sudando de lo sorprendido que estaba.

―Maldito, ¡¿Cómo?! ―dijo Malbrown enfurecido.

―No lo sé, mi cuerpo se movió solo, esquivo todos esos proyectiles tuyos fácilmente, yo no hacía nada. Parece ser que es verdad que después de todo eres un payaso.

―Cabrón… ¡ESTA VEZ SI QUE ACABARE CONTIGO!

Malbrown se lanzó contra él, su puño se encendía de una luz lila, estaba a punto de destrozar la cara de Jeff, pero algo sorprendió a todos, incluso al propio Jeff. Su ojo izquierdo volvió a tomar ese color negro con pupila roja, una cola que parecía hecha de sangre salió de detrás de su cadera, atravesó el cuerpo del esbirro a un metro de él, Malbrown nunca sintió ese dolor en su vida, era la primera vez que un humano atravesaba su cuerpo.

―Wow, Wow, WOW. ¿Y esto? ¿Cómo lo muevo? ―dijo Jeff.

Imagino moviendo la cola de arriba a abajo, esta pareció obedecer y comenzó a moverse con el cuerpo de Malbrown enganchado a él, golpeándolo contra el suelo una y otra vez, el orgulloso esbirro nunca había sufrido tal humillación. De repente, salieron tres colas más, que seguían el mismo patrón que la otra cola, Jeff no paraba de sorprenderse.

Dejo de golpear a Malbrown contra el suelo y sacó su cola de su cuerpo.

―Imposible… Esto no puede estar… Pasando… ―dijo Malbrown agonizando.

―Uy, pobrete, tu cuerpo esta completamente roto, debería de acabar con tu sufrimiento.

Jeff imagino que una de sus colas se atravesara su cabeza, pero en vez de eso, las cuatro colas lo hicieron. "Debo de practicar esto" pensó Jeff. Shen no estaba sorprendido, lo había derrotado en segundos, tal como se esperaba, el chico se percató de ello.

―¡Oye, tu no tienes emociones o que!

―Así es, soy Shen, el Ojo del Crepúsculo, para cumplir mi deber, no debó de tener ninguna emoción. Ahora Jeff, ve adentro, uno de mis ninjas te acompañara. Te explicare todo lo que necesitas saber.

Un grupo de ninjas se presentaron en la puerta y ayudaron a los otros ninjas heridos, uno de los del grupo guío a Jeff adentro del templo. Lo llevó a lo que parecía, una sala para tomar el té. Jeff, estuvo media hora, en ese tiempo bebió tres tés calentitos y comió dos raciones de carne, tenía mucha hambre, no había comido casi nada. De repente entro Shen, los sirvientes retiraron los platos de Jeff y se retiraron, dejándolos a los dos solos.

―Espero que me lo expliques todo, o si no te hare lo mismo que hice con el otro hombre.

―No te preocupes, tal y como te lo prometí, explicare todo ―Shen suspiro, miro a los ojos de Jeff (su ojo izquierdo volvió a la normalidad) ―. Runaterra esta en peligro, un poderoso ser ha llegado y amenaza al planeta, ha enviado a sus esbirros a todos los lugares de Runaterra, Demacia, Noxus, Freljord… Todos están en peligro, por eso te necesitan, tu tienes el poder necesario para derrotarlos. Hay muchos esbirros a los a los rededores de Runaterra, debes de eliminarlos y salvar el planeta.

―¿Y si me niego? ―a Shen le cayó una gota de sudor―Quiero decir, no obtengo nada a cambio. No quiero ir hasta tomar por culo a matar a unos pavos como estos, exijo una recompensa a cambio.

Shen se incomodo un poco con la respuesta del joven―¿Y qué quieres de recompensa?

―Mmmm, la verdad es que no se, mmmm, déjame pensarlo por un momento… Ah sí, ya se que quiero, una novia ―dijo Jeff orgulloso.

Shen se sorprendió con lo poco que pedía―¿Solo eso? ―el chico afirmó con la cabeza― Bueno… Si te conviertes en el héroe de Runaterra, tendrás a muchas mujeres detrás de ti, podras escoger a alguna de ellas.

―¿Tan fácil será? Pues acepto, ningún problema… Por cierto, donde esta este ser tan poderoso que ha enviado a los esbirros estos.

―En una isla cerca del Océano de los Guardianes, aquí al lado.

―Oh perfecto, pues, ¿voy a por el directo no? Si lo mato a él, sus esbirros caerán.

―No te creas, necesitas más entrenamiento para derrotarle, además, los esbirros son una pequeña manifestación de su poder, si los matas, el ser poderoso se volverá mas débil.

―Okay… Agh, que pereza tener que ir por allí y allá matando a tipos como estos. Pero bueno, que se le va hacer… Como soy mi propio jefe, me gustaría descansar esta noche, equiparme un poco y marcharme mañana al amanecer y… ¿Por qué digo eso? Normalmente soy una persona vaga, y a todo esto ¿Cómo puedo actuar tan normalmente después de que haya sacado colas de sangre de mi cadera y hubiese esquivado un montón de proyectiles tan fácilmente?

―Eres un Semi Dios y un Semi Demonio, pero es porque el orbe contenía el alma de un demonio y el alma de un dios. Ahora ellos vivirán dentro de ti, y sus emociones se manifestarán en ti, a no ser que los controles del todo.

―Oh, ya veo, pues supongo que deberé de esforzarme. Pues bien, hare eso, descansare aquí y marchare mañana por la mañana… Joder, lo he vuelto a hacer.

―Bien, te llevaré a escoger todo tu equipamiento, agarraras nuevas ropas y todo, además, te daré una guía de ejercicios que tendrás que hacer para fortalecer tu cuerpo, y una dieta que debes de seguir para estar lo mejor nutrido, hecha para cada estación del año.

―Lo ultimo puedes ahorrártelo, ni de coña lo hare ―el chico se levantó―, llévame rápido a coger ropa nueva y equipamiento, quiero darme un baño con una hermosa mujer lavándome la espalda y luego irme a dormir… Oye, que me pasa, bueno, eso de lo que una hermosa mujer me lave la espalda suena prometedor.

El día paso, Jeff recibió todo lo demandado, a excepción de que tuvo que bañarse el solo. Estaba amaneciendo, Jeff esperaba en la puerta junto a Shen. Había agarrado ropa para todas las estaciones del año, las guardo en una mochila que le habían dejado, además de una túnica negra que probablemente la llevaría puesta a todos los lados, para dar más miedo.

―Jeff, antes de partir, dos cosas. Primera, debes de escoger un nombre para encubrir tu verdadera de identidad.

―Mmmm, tardaré en decidirlo, dime la segunda de momento.

―Tendrás un acompañante, no puedes ir solo por ahí ―dijo una voz conocida detrás suya.

―Albion, no te llevare ni loco.

―No tienes otra opción, necesitas una guía ―dijo Shen.

―Estas de coña, no me voy a llevar a esta inútil chica, ¿viste como la tiraron con su propia arma? Me niego, será una carga más.

Albion se sintió ofendida―Oye, cállate, solo me has visto una vez en acción, además, yo se suponía que debería de tener tus poderes.

Jeff se encaró contra la chica―Cállate pedazo de mierda, se cuando veo a una persona inútil, además, ¿cómo cojones podrías soportar este poder?

―Cállate pedazo de subnormal, sin mi te perderás en el primer bosque que encuentres.

―Calmaos los dos, deberéis de fortalecer vuestra relación, ahora seréis compañeros ―dijo Shen.

Ambos dejaron de mirarse, Jeff dejo un gruñido y Albion se apretaba los dientes.

―¿Has escogido un nombre ya? ―dijo Shen.

―A mi se me ocurre una idea, subnormal ―sugirió Albion.

―Se me ha ocurrido uno mejor que el que me da esta pedazo de mierda. Elios.

Albion escupió al suelo― Vaya mierda de nombre. Aunque te hagas llamar Elios, te seguiré llamando subnormal.

―Y yo pedazo de mierda.

―Muy bien, ya estas preparado para la aventura. Mucha suerte en vuestro viaje.

Ambos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras poco a poco, les esperaba una gran aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron tres meses desde que partieron, en todo ese tiempo limpiaron la parte sur de Jonia. Ahora estaban por la parte norte y llevaban una gran parte. Había aprendido bastante y dominaba mucho la habilidad con las colas, pero aun no sabía como utilizar los poderes de su ojo derecho. Siguió estrictamente la dieta de Shen junto los ejercicios que le había dado, había ganado mucho musculo en este tiempo, pero sufrió bastante.

En estos tres meses, habían asesinado a 67 esbirros, en todos, Elios luchó contra todos los esbirros, solo, Albion se quedaba mirando.

―¡Oye! ¿Vas a ayudar algún jodido día pedazo de inútil? ―le regaño Elios mientras luchaba contra un esbirro.

―Otro día, estoy enganchada a este libro, además ya eres suficientemente fuerte para luchar tu solo contra ellos ―dijo Albion estirada en el suelo.

―Eres completamente inútil ―Elios atravesó el pecho y la cabeza del esbirro a la vez con sus colas, acabando con su vida―. Vamos, me apetece tomar algo.

―¿Dónde vamos a dormir?

―Se útil por una vez y busca un lugar para pasar la noche.

Llegaron a un pueblo cercano de donde había luchado contra el esbirro, alquilaron una habitación de hotel, y al momento fueron a beber, algo que Elios odiaba hacer con Albion, ya que esta no era muy resistente alcohol.

―¡Oe! Pedazo de subnormah… me tienes hasta arriba… con tu puta mierda, muéstrame un poco de respeto… te estoy manteniendo puta perra…

―¡Cállate! ¡No fui yo quien decidió traerte!

Albion dio un golpe en la mesa y se encaró a el― ¡¿Huh?! ¡Me da igual! ¡Tenía que venir… si te… dejaba solo, ahora no estarías aquí! Una vez… casi nos perdemos por tu culpa…

―Estaba recién descubriendo mis poderes, ahora tengo más control, puedo arreglármelas yo solo. Además, tú fuiste la idiota que se dejo su hacha en el templo Kinkou y tuvo que comprar otra.

―¡Cállate! ¡Estaba demasiado… emocionada para…!

Una kunai paso por delante de sus narices y se clavó en la pared que tenían al lado. Elios miró en la dirección donde había venido. Ambos miraron en dirección donde provenía la cuchilla. Había una única chica con un vestido verde, la espalda completamente desnuda llena de tatuajes y una cola de caballo muy rara.

―Esa chica me suena de algo… ―susurro Albion

Elios se levantó y se dirigió a la chica. Se puso a su lado izquierdo, vio que comía ramen con los palillos y que lo hacía de forma esplendida, se fijo en su cara y podía decir que era bastante guapa.

―Ejem, ¿Qué quieres? ―preguntó a la chica.

Esta sin dejar de mirar el plato dijo― Que os calléis, por favor, es de noche, muchos niños duermen, no es momento para estar gritando así.

―Disculpe señorita, pero esto es un bar, aquí se viene a beber, a hablar y a veces a gritar.

―Parecéis idiotas gritando así.

―Oye perdona, eh, pero es mi inútil compañera la que no soporta muy bien el alcohol, a mi no me eches la culpa, yo me estaría bien calladito. Además, a quien llamas idiota, desde hace 3 meses que no paro de matar a estos jodidos esbirros y lo más probable es que salve Runaterra, así que un poquito de respeto.

La chica se interesó en lo que dijo― ¿Huh? A ver dime, héroe de Runaterra, ¿Cuántos esbirros has matado y en qué zonas? Yo he matado 10 en la zona norte

―He matado a 67 esbirros, 49 de ellos de la zona sur de Jonia, los restantes son los que llevo de la zona norte.

―Si claro, nadie tiene el poder para derrotar a tantos monstruos solo.

Elios sacó sus 4 colas y enseño ambos de sus ojos a la chica― ¿Ves estos ojos? El ojo de la derecha es de un dios y el de la izquierda es de un demonio.

La chica dejo los palillos en su plato―Siéntate ―Elios obedeció, guardó sus colas y su ojo izquierdo volvió a la normalidad― Tienes un poco mas de respeto de mi parte, ¿Cómo te llamas?

―Elios, ¿tú?

―Eso es una cosa que no te lo puedo decir, esa túnica es de una orden que no quiero recordar ahora, a lo mejor vienes a capturarme…

―¡Señorita Akali! ―Albion apareció detrás suyo― ¡Ya me parecía raro verla por aquí! ¿Ha cambiado mucho no? ¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo? Le he echado de menos ―de poco que no llora.

―Albion, ¿Qué cojones haces aquí? ―preguntó Akali.

―Es la inútil que me acompaña. ¿De que la conoces?

―No te niego que sea inútil ―ahora le caía mejor―. Yo tenía el titulo del puño de las sombras en la orden Kinkou y me tocaba hacer clases y ella estaba en la mía.

Albion no paraba de hablar y hacer preguntas a Akali, pero en un momento se desmayó. Elios estuvo atento y consiguió cogerle con una de las colas.

―Tsk, nos tenemos que ir… ¿Tienes algún lugar para dormir? ―preguntó el chico.

―Eh, no, ¿por?

―Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, sígueme.

Pago la cuenta y se marcharon al hotel, cargar con Albion era un tanto incomodó, a veces le daban ganas de dejarla por allí pero tampoco era tan mala persona. Tras caminar por pocas calles subir unas cuantas escaleras, llegaron a la habitación, era un tanto pequeña, solo tenía dos camas, un baño y ya. Dejaron a Albion en una cama, Akali se sentó y Elios preparó dos vasos de agua, los sirvió y se sentó.

―¿De que querías hablar? ―preguntó Akali.

―Dices que has matado a 10 esbirros, y la verdad es que te creo, solo los más fuertes pueden cargárselos.

―¿Y qué te hace pensar que soy fuerte?

―Se cuando veo a una persona fuerte. Yendo al grano, te propongo una cosa, formemos un equipo, entre más seamos, más rápido nos cargaremos a esos pavos.

―¿No decías que tu solo podías cargarte a todos los esbirros?

―Me estabas tocando los huevos. El caso, olvida lo que dije y formemos un equipo, yo solo no podre con todos, bueno, puede que sí, pero tardaría más, simplemente quiero acabar rápido y de paso aprender.

Akali se recostó en su silla ―Vaya, vaya, quien imaginaria que dirías eso… Bien, iré con vosotros, pero cuando se acabe todo esto, nos separamos, no pienses que no se cuáles son tus intenciones.

―¿Cuáles? A ver chica lista dime cuales son mis intenciones.

―Es lógico, ¿no? Quieres llevarme de vuelta a la orden Kinkou.

Hubo un pequeño silencio ―Mira, dejamos las cosas claras, no soy de la orden Kinkou, simplemente allí fue donde obtuve mis poderes y donde cogí la túnica esta.

―Que por cierto, es muy fea. Píllate algo mas a la moda, no sé, una chaqueta de cuero.

―Seguiré tu consejo, en cualquier caso, no te preocupes, cuando acabemos todo esto, nos separamos y ale, cada uno a la suya.

―Me parece correcto, trato hecho entonces ―Akali se levantó de la silla, y se estiró― ¿Cómo lo hacemos para dormir?

―Duerme tu en la otra cama, me dormiré en la silla fácil. Buenas noches.

Elios se durmió al instante, cosa de sus nuevos poderes. Akali hizo una pequeña risa. "Es gracioso" pensó. Se acostó en su cama y cerró los ojos a la espera de la mañana.

Una gran explosión alarmo a Akali, miro por la ventana, vio una silueta a unas cuantas calles, "Esbirros" dedujo Akali comenzaba a hacer destrozos. Se giró para ver a Elios, que aun seguía durmiendo, al igual que Albion. Tuvo que despertar a cada uno, si no, el esbirro destrozaba toda la ciudad. Salieron corriendo, con Albion con mucha resaca. Esperaron hasta que el esbirro se acercara.

Un hombre musculoso, de cuatro brazos, con un moño que parecía Lee-Sin, se acercó caminando poco a poco. Solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones (todos los esbirros iban así vestidos).

―Elios, ¿Cómo ves esto? ―dijo Akali mientras sacaba su kunai y su kama.

―Tiene… cuatro brazos, lleva solo pantalones, como todos, no sé, parece fácil ―dijo mientras encogía de hombros― Tú, simplemente, mira y ya, en un momento lo hago, tampoco parece así tan fuerte.

Saco sus cuatro colas, se acercó un poco, hasta estar a la distancia adecuada para que sus colas alcancen― Bueno, tienes mala suerte de encontrarme a mí, sabes, me he cargado a tus compañeros o hermanos o lo que sea, así que― Intento hacer su ataque mas común, atacar con una cola para distraer a su oponente y atacar con las otras. El problema que este tenía cuatro brazos. Lanzó una de sus colas hacía el, pero este ni se inmuto, la cola estaba a nada de él, entonces Elios decidió atacar con las otras, entonces, las colas, por arte de magia, fueron empujadas al suelo con violencia― NANI― de la nada, recibió un potente golpe, enviándolo contra el hotel donde se alojaron.

La resaca de Albion se paso en un momento al ver la situación, cogió mejor su hacha y se dispuso a atacar. Akali no entendía nada, pensaba que era un psíquico o algo, no había movido ni un dedo. Si había mandado a volar (al que se supone) que será el héroe de Runaterra. Akali comenzó a sudar, estaba preparada para luchar, ya había luchado contra otros esbirros, pero nunca se había encontrado con un caso así.

―Vaya, vaya ―dijo Elios desde atrás, mucho polvo tapaba a Elios por completo, pero se veía el resplandor de sus ojos―, por fin, un desafió, pensaba que eras psíquico o algo por el estilo, pero veo que solo es como un clon invisible para el ojo humano que controlas a distancia, interesante.

El esbirro no dijo nada, Elios salió del polvo que le rodeaba, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, y eso con la luz del sol. Su ojo izquierdo estaba activado, pero sus colas estaban guardadas― ¿Deberíamos de comparar la velocidad de nuestros ataques? ―al decir eso, saco las colas.

El esbirro sonrío, ambos se acercaron, hasta estar a un metro de distancia. Las puntas de las colas de Elios, obtuvieron la forma de puños, al instante, lanzó una ráfaga de ataques muy, pero que muy rápidos. Aunque Akali solo veía que las colas se chocaban contra el viento, en realidad, chocaba los puños contra el clon del Esbirro.

―¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ¡ORA! ―decía inconscientemente Elios con cada golpe que daba con sus colas.

Ambos iban a velocidades increíbles, las chicas no conseguían seguir los movimientos de las colas. El esbirro se cruzó de brazos, Elios simplemente miraba, su control de las colas en ese momento era treinta veces mejor que normalmente. La gente escapaba mirando como ambos se peleaban. En un momento, Elios chocó sus palmas, lo que parecía una llama lila rodeaba sus manos.

El clon del esbirro, partió una de las colas por la mitad, enviando la parte que separó al aire. Con uno de sus brazos libres, se preparó para golpear a Elios, este reaccionó a tiempo y pudo cubrirse con las demás colas. El puño del clon choco contra el escudo que había creado en un momento, un montón de polvo impedía ver el escenario, ni si quiera el esbirro sabía cómo estaba Elios. Poco a poco, el polvo se desvanecía, hasta que no hubo nada, todos se sorprendieron al ver que lo único que había allí era el trozo de cola que el esbirro había arrancado.

Miro hacía todos los lados, pero no encontró nada, miro abajo, tampoco, solo quedaba arriba. Un potente puño golpeo la cara del esbirro, la cabeza de este choco contra el suelo de forma drástica, su cuerpo rebotó y Elios aprovechó para dar otro golpe en el estomago del esbirro, este salió volando por la calle que vino a una gran velocidad, Elios le siguió a una increíble velocidad.

El esbirro invocó a su invisible clon para controlas la caída, pegó un grito y se preparó para luchar contra Elios. El esbirro mandó a su clon, pero Elios con sus colas lo mando a vender empanadas. Los puños del chico eran potentes y rápidos, pero el esbirro se defendía perfectamente y devolvía los ataques, pero Elios también se defendía. El clon intentó atacar por la espalda a Elios, pero sus colas se encargaron de este a una gran velocidad, estaba en un dos contra uno.

El esbirro, al tener cuatro brazos, parecía tener ventaja, e intento aprovecharlo. Con dos de sus brazos distrajo a Elios para obligarle a bloquear sus ataques, y con los otros dos, preparó un ataque potente hacía el. Elios, a una increíble velocidad, agarro los brazos que le mantenían distraídos por las muñecas y los tiro bruscamente hacía abajo, colisionando con los otros dos brazos del esbirro― ¡ORA! ― Elios metió un gancho al esbirro, ahora este se fue al aire a gran velocidad.

Elios pegó un gran salto para alcanzar al esbirro. Comenzaron a darse golpes en el aire, Elios, milagrosamente, bloqueo una patada del esbirro, aunque se fue directo hacía la calle del hotel. Amortiguo la caída con las colas, casi choca contra Albion.

―Akali, prepárate ―dijo Elios.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Akali nerviosa.

―Haremos un ataque coordinado, necesito una apertura y tú eres la única que puede hacerme una.

―¿Ataque coordinado? Si nos acabamos de conocer ayer.

―Sigue tus instintos y hazme caso. Aquí viene.

El esbirro caía en picado, pero se detuvo a unos tres metros de ellos, levitando, si, levitando― Ha sido una interesante pelea, pero me temó que ha llegado a su fin―Las colas de Elios y los puños del clon del esbirro volvieron a intercambiar golpes. Akali veía el escenario, pero no sabía qué hacer.

"Sigue tus instintos" le dijo Elios, pero ella no entendía que quería decir con eso. Se quedo en blanco por un momento, no sabía qué hacer, se tocó la cadera y agarro un shuriken, de repente su mente se aclaró.

―Albion, prepara el hacha como hacíamos en clase ―dijo Akali―, me impulsare con ella.

Albion obedeció y puso su hacha por delante de su pecho. La joven ninja lanzó el shuriken hacía el esbirro, este no se esperaba que ella atacara, haciendo que el shuriken se clavará, en su cuello. Perdió un poco el control de su clon y Elios pudo darle unos cuantos golpes antes de que se recuperara. Akali saltó y se impulsó con el hacha de Albion, dio un gran salto que increíblemente llego a la altura del esbirro. Le dio una patada y sacó el shuriken del cuello de este. Sacó una kunai de sus bolsillos. Elios leyó el movimiento de Akali y posicionó su cola para que esta pudiera impulsarse. Saltó y hizo un corte en la cara del esbirro, en el aire, sacó su kama, Elios volvió a poner su cola para que se impulsara, ella salió disparada hacía el esbirro, esta vez hizo un corte muy profunde que iba desde el cuello hasta el abdomen.

Elios juntó sus cuatro colas y formo una gran lanza, atravesó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo del clon y continuamente el del esbirro, al atravesar el cuerpo, abrió sus colas y el cuerpo explotó.

Los ojos de Elios dejaron de brillar, su ojo izquierdo volvió a la normalidad. No parecía que el hubiese controlado su cuerpo en toda la batalla, solo un poco, el resto parecía que lo hizo otra persona. Miro su túnica, estaba completamente rota y manchada de sangre. Akali puso su mano en el hombro del chico.

―Te ayudare a comprarte una chaqueta, esto era bastante feo, ¿sabes? ―dijo la ninja.

―Supongo. En cualquier caso, bienvenida al equipo.

La chica sonrío y se puso su pañuelo en la cara. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.

―¡Oye! No me dejéis sola ―gritó Albion mientras corría para alcanzarlos.


	4. Chapter 4

Despertó en la oscuridad, Elios no veía nada, se preguntaba donde estaba. No podía mover su cuerpo, no veía ningún tipo de ataduras a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba era echarse una siesta tras alojarse en un hotel en un pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros del otro pueblo, el mismo día que derrotaron al esbirro de cuatro brazos, de no ser por Akali, hubiese tardado mucho más.

―¿Hay alguien ahí? ―preguntó Elios.

―Oh, vaya, por fin despiertas ―dijo una voz muy masculina delante suya. Elios se fijó y distinguió dos siluetas, parecían estar sentadas cruzando las piernas a un metro de distancia.

―¿Deberíamos de continuar? ―dijo una voz no tan masculina pero aterrorizante.

―No, dejémoslo para después, no sabemos cuando podremos hablar con él, además llevamos esperando como unas diez horas desde que se durmió.

―¿Diez horas desde que me dormí? Mierda, debe de ser de noche ya, quede con las chicas para ir a cenar a celebrar la incorporación de Akali. Perdonen señores, pero tengo que largarme, ya hablaremos en otro momento, ¿vale?

―¡No! Te quedaras aquí, es la primera vez en tres meses que nos ponemos en contacto ―dijo la voz terrorífica.

―Vale, vale, lo entiendo. Al menos encended las luces para que nos veamos, yo que se. No tiene sentido hablar si no nos vemos, vamos, creo yo.

El lugar, en un parpadeo, se aclaró, Elios pudo ver a los dos hombres que tenía delante. El de su derecha era un hombre apuesto y musculoso, tenía pelo corto, blanco y ordenado, al igual que su barba, sus ojos eran completamente lilas, como su ojo derecho. Todo su conjunto de ropa era blanco. El de la izquierda, no era tan apuesto, pero era igual de musculoso que el otro hombre (por que todos los hombres con lo que ha hablado son musculosos, se estaba cansando de verlos), su piel era mas morena, su pelo era completamente negro, corto y desordenado, sus ojos eran iguales a su ojo izquierdo cuando lo activaba, negro con la pupila roja, iba vestido completamente negro. Parecía que jugaban con cartas, pero no sabía que juego exactamente.

―Déjanos presentarnos ―la voz masculina total le pertenecía al hombre de blanco―. Me llamo Dun, soy un dios.

―Yo soy Verkin, soy un demonio ―por lo tanto, la voz terrorífica le pertenecía al hombre de negro.

―Mas o menos me lo podía imaginar un poco, ¿Qué jugáis? ―preguntó Elios.

―¿Esto? Es un juego de otro planeta llamado carioca, se juegan con cartas diferentes de aquí, te costaría bastante entenderlo ―dijo Dun.

―Oye, cállate, se supone que eso no debemos de explicárselo hasta pasado un tiempo ―le regañó Verkin.

―Ups, se me escapó.

―¿Otro planeta? ¿Qué es eso?

―Menos mal que su religión le oculto estas mierdas ―suspiro Verkin.

―Oye, yo soy ateo, mi madre me decía cosas de los dioses, pero eran tonterías.

―¡¿A que sí?! ¡Los demonios somos mejores!

―Nunca dije eso ―Verkin se sintió decepcionado al escuchar esas palabras.

―Si queréis, otro día hablamos sobre los demonios y los dioses, ahora hay que hablar de otras cosas ―hubo un pequeño silencio. Dun tomo aire―. Mira, los dioses y los demonios no podemos vernos, somos enemigos natos, y yo encima soy mucho mas con este soplapollas de aquí.

―¡Cállate, Dun! No empieces a tirar mierda sobre mí, yo también puedo tirarte, sabes.

―Pero bueno, estar aquí en algún modo ha mejorado nuestra relación así que lo dejamos allí. El caso, el hombre este, como se llama… Ah, sí, Shen. Parece ser que luchábamos cerca de su templo y nos encerró en una esfera de poder a el y a mí en un momento sin que nos diéramos cuenta, fue… raro. Un simple mortal nos encerró. Pasaron dos años, pensábamos que este era nuestro castigo eterno, luchar hasta el final de los tiempos… Y parece que será así, porque vamos, no sé cómo salir de aquí ―Dun tomo aire―. Volviendo al tema principal, desde hace tres meses que notamos una sensación familiar. Un enemigo en común de los dioses y los demonios ha venido a este planeta, solo juntando fuerzas podremos derrotarlo, y bueno, así estamos ahora.

―¿Tenéis idea de como se llama? ¿De lo fuerte que es? ―preguntó Elios.

―Sí, se llama Rai, es muy poderoso ―explicó Verkin―. Demonios y dioses han luchado contra el y su ejercitó durante años, pero nunca le hemos derrotado, había que juntar fuerzas, pero ambos bandos se negaban. Es una raza desconocida muy poderosa, supera nuestros poderes.

―En resumen, ahora que estamos dentro de tu cuerpo, deberemos de luchar contra él y su ejército, juntos, por cojones ―dijo Dun.

―¿No es lo que llevó haciendo durante tres meses? ―dijo Elios.

―Oye, oye, oye, no te des todo el mérito a ti ―dijo Verkin―, has utilizado nuestros poderes.

―Perdona, pero yo he sido el que controlaba las colas, que, por cierto, imagino que deben de ser tuyas Verkin.

―La batalla de hace poco, ¿notaste que tú las controlabas? ―dijo Dun. Elios se quedó callado―. Verkin y yo luchamos contra el esbirro, las colas de Verkin no podrían haber tomado la forma de puños viniendo de ti, los golpes rápidos tampoco, ni el super salto, ni la increíble fuerza, ni tus puños rodeados en las llamas lilas.

―¿A que quieres llegar con esto?

―Tienes dos opciones, Jeff ―dijo Verkin mostrando dos de sus dedos―. O aprender a controlar nuestros poderes y luchar por voluntad propia…

―O entregarnos tu cuerpo para que nosotros nos encarguemos del resto ―dijo Dun.

―Siempre y cuando me deis el cuerpo de vuelta, no hay problema.

Dun y Verkin se sorprendieron por la falta de voluntad del chico, ambos se miraron y pensaron en su siguiente jugada. Dun se dispuso a hablar― Sería imposible, si tomamos tu cuerpo, jamás podrías recuperarlo.

―Estas de coña, joder, y yo que pensaba que podría hacer el vago por un buen tiempo… Bueno vale, supongo que tendré que entrenarme hasta conseguir dominar vuestros poderes por completo, supongo. ¿Cuánto tardaría más o menos?

―Sabiendo que tienes una voluntad de mierda y que además nunca has tenido poderes mágicos o algo por el estilo, 1 año.

―¡¿NANI?! ¡1 AÑO! ¡UNA MIERDA! ¡Quiero acabar esto como antes y descansar por un buen tiempo, no puedo esperar un año!

―Entonces ponte a entrenar duro, controlar mis colas es muy fácil, pero dominarlas del todo es algo complicado ―dijo Verkin.

―¿Y no podéis hacer lo que hicisteis esta mañana cuando luchemos contra el tío ese?

―Sería inútil, no es nuestra mejor versión, debes de hacerlo por ti mismo, chico ―dijo Dun

―Joder… Vale, vale, me esforzaré, pero también tendréis que guiarme, no sé por dónde empezar.

―Ahora que hemos hecho contacto, podremos hablar contigo constantemente, incluso si no estas durmiendo. Ahora vete, se te hará tarde, o se te habrá hecho.

Elios despertó. Veía todo borroso, se sentó en la cama, por poco casi que no se cae, esta tenía un agujero. "En qué momento…" pensó Elios. Miro a su izquierdo y vio a Albion completamente asustada, con su hacha de combate en mano, preparada para luchar.

―¿Tenías pesadillas o algo? ―dijo Albion, más calmada― Tus colas se empezaron a mover solas e hicieron ese agujero en la cama.

―Era algo raro, por lo tonta que eres no lo entenderías ―dijo Elios.

―Lo que tu digas… Hemos intentado despertarte por dos horas, pero ha sido imposible. Supongo que dejamos lo de la cena para mañana.

―¿Y Akali?

―Se está duchando ―Albion dejó su hacha de combate en el suelo―. Iré a recepción un momento para pagar.

―Ah, que aun no hemos pagado… Vale, no tardes mucho, estas horas son peligrosas para una inútil como tú.

―Sí, sí, lo que tu digas. Solo te digo una cosa, como se te ocurra espiar a la maestra Akali, te mató.

La chica salió de la habitación de hotel, Elios calculaba que tardaría unos 3 minutos con 47 segundos, tiempo de sobras. Camino silenciosamente hasta la puerta que separaba la habitación de hotel y el baño.

―Mmm, tengo 3 minutos y no tengo nada que hacer, el mejor lugar para esperar será delante de la puerta del baño, no es culpa mía que mi ojo se ponga delante del ojo de la cerradura… ―Elios miró el asombroso cuerpo de Akali, una joven de 19 años, dándose una ducha. Aunque estaba de espaldas, Elios no pudo contenerse― Niiiiiiiiiice.

Akali escuchó lo que dijo Elios, aunque no sabía que estaba detrás de la puerta―Oh, Elios, veo que te has despertado.

Elios se asustó― Oh, Akali, jeje, si me he despertado… Esto, lo siento por no haber despertado, he tenido un sueño un tanto extrañó, bueno, no era un sueño, era más bien, no sé cómo explicarlo ―Elios poco a poco iba tirando hacia atrás.

Akali se estaba terminando de duchar, cortó el agua y dispuso a secarse―¿A que te refieres? Y, por cierto, olvida lo de la cena, también estaba muy cansada como para ir hasta al restaurante.

―Me alegró que te… ―Elios tropezó con su propio pie, hizo un agujero en la pared, sonó tanto que Akali le escuchó.

―Oye, ¿Qué ha pasado?

―¡Nada, sigue duchándote, no tienes por que preocuparte, solo me he caído…

Akali abrió la puerta del baño, tapada solo con la toalla, llevaba su largo cabello suelto. Vio en la posición que se encontraba el chico, aunque no se inmuto, Elios tragó saliva―Oh, estabas espiándome, bueno, da igual, voy a cambiarme, espérame aquí, ahora hablamos del sueño ese que dices.

―Es… Es… Espera, ¿no te vas a enfadar?

―No cambiaria nada, además, tampoco es para tanto. En la Orden Kinkou, hombres y mujeres nos bañamos juntos.

"Que mierda le pasa a esa orden" pensó Elios.

Akali se encerró en el ropero, de mientras, Elios intentó arreglar la pared, pero, no sabía cómo, pensaba en agarrar los trozos y encajarlos, pero habían tantos, que no sabía por dónde empezar.

"Oye, espera ahí, ya te puedo ayudar yo con eso" dijo Dun en su cabeza, Elios no se sorprendió en lo mínimo "Extiende tu mano hacia al agujero… Así, ahora, concéntrate e intenta visualizar la imagen de la pared tal y como estaba antes" Elios siguió sus indicaciones, los trozos comenzaron a flotar y encajaron por voluntad propia en el agujero, y de paso se quedaron fijos sin dejar ninguna grieta.

"Vaya, con esto podre reparar la cama" pensó Elios.

"¡NI SE TE OCURRA!" le regañó Dun "Tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad, tienes a dos preciosas mujeres y tu cama esta rota, si no va mal, alguna de las dos debería dejarte dormir con ella" aconsejo el dios.

"Dun, esas cosas no pasan" dijo el chico.

"Dun es un mujeriego, acostúmbrate a ello, no hay nada más que le apasione que el cuerpo femenino" dijo Verkin.

"Pensaba que los demonios eran mas ese estilo, vaya mierda de dios"

"¡EXACTO! ¡LOS DEMONIOS SOMOS MEJORES!" dijo Verkin!

"Nunca dije eso"

"Elios, para la próxima, utiliza tu ojo para espiar, recuerda, tienes el ojo de un dios, puedes ver a través de las paredes perfectamente" le aconsejó Elios.

"Sí, sí, lo que tu digas"

Akali salió del ropero― ¿Qué haces mirando la pared?

―Eh, nada, nada ―el chico se levantó, tomo asiento, la chica se sentó delante de él―. Veras, mientras dormía, paso algo…

―Ya estoy aquí… ¡OHHHH! No me dejéis fuera de la conversación, que es, que es, ¿planes? ¿por donde nos moveremos?

―Cállate, pedazo de inútil ―dijeron ambos a la vez.

―Sí, señorita Akali ―dijo Albion triste, se sentó al lado de su exprofesora.

―Bien, continuando por donde lo deje. Mientras dormía, bueno en realidad no fue cuando dormía, si no unas diez horas después ―dijo Elios. "No intervengáis en esto, cabrones, y tu menos, Dun, que con lo mujeriego que eres seguro que la cagas" dijo Elios a los seres dentro de su mente―, me desperté en un lugar oscuro, sin poder moverme, y pues me puse a hablar con el dios y el demonio que tengo dentro de mi cabeza. Me dijeron mierdas de que tenía que entrenar mucho para poder dominar sus poderes, o si no, no podríamos derrotar al pavo que vive en la isla esta cerca de Jonia, que, por cierto, se llama Rai. Dicen que solo con mi poder de Dios y de Demonio podremos derrotarlo. Que, además, lo que hice en la pelea contra el esbirro de cuatro brazos, fueron ellos dos, ya que no tengo la voluntad o capacidad, no sé qué era, para hacer lo que hice. Y que más o menos tardaría un año en dominar mis poderes, pero yo hare que eso suceda antes, porque ya me cansé de esta mierda. Eso. Ah, y otra cosa más, si hago comentarios muy machistas o de mujeriego, echadle la culpa al dios, es un hombre muy mujeriego. Al parecer también pueden hablar mediante de mí.

―Oh, interesante, vamos a dormir ―dijo Akali.

―Oye, oye, oye, ¿ya está? ¿Te acabo de contar toda esta mierda y dices que vayamos a dormir?

―Es que no se que decir, supongo que debe de ser verdad, vamos. No se como reaccionar ni que decir. Además, estoy cansada, vamos a dormir anda. Debemos de explorar los exteriores de este pueblo.

―Eh, vale. Una cosa, mi cama está destrozada, ¿puedo dormir con alguna de vosotras? ―dijo Dun por medio de Elios.

"Dun, cállate, por favor.

―No ―dijeron ambas.

―Da igual, puedo reparar la cama sin problema.

"Mira que eres idiota, Dun, has empeorado la relación del chico con ellas" dijo Verkin.

"Estas mujeres no saben quien soy, pero si lo supieran, actuarían con total naturaleza y vendrían a por mi sin que les preguntara" dijo Dun.

Un desanimado Elios arregló la cama con los nuevos poderes que acababa de aprender y se acostó, aunque no podía dormir. Es broma, se volvió a dormir al instante.

El grupo se levantó temprano, partieron lo antes posible hacía el bosque mas cercano, los esbirros siempre se escondían por allí. Estuvieron caminando por tres horas en círculos y se encontraron con varios cadáveres de esbirros. Caminaban con mas prisa, siguiendo el rastro. De repente, el viento comenzó a ponerse furioso, se escuchó lo que parecía una explosión detrás suya. Corrieron a ver, se asomaron entre los arbustos, volvieron a ver otro cadáver de un esbirro, con un hombre a su lado con una gran katana, llena de sangre. Llevaba unos pantalones largos azules junto unas sandalias, también lo que parecía una blusa azul que solo tapaba el hombro derecho, con el que sujetaba su espada, una hombrera de metal con cuatro puntas cubriendo su hombro izquierdo, una muñequera en cada lado, y lo que llamaba mas la atención, su pelo largo estaba recogido en forma de moño como si fuera un pincel.

―Salid ―dijo el hombre de espaldas―, os puedo sentir. El viento me lo dice todo.

El grupo salió del arbusto y encararon al misterioso hombre.

El hombre se giró hacia ellos, mientras guardaba su katana―El del medio, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Yasuo, te lo digo por adelantado, se que me lo ibas a preguntar.

―¿Yasuo? Oh, ese viejo que asesino a su maestro y… ―dijo Albion, pero Akali le tapó la boca.

―Cállate, no la cagues más, por favor.

―Me llamo Elios, ¿tu has matado a todos estos esbirros? ¿Cuántos has matado en total? ―preguntó el chico.

―Sí, yo he matado a todos estos esbirros. No cuento a mis víctimas, la muerte es la muerte, pero si te dijera un numero aproximado, contando a los siete de hoy, unos 56 por ahí.

―Vaya, impresionante, aunque sigue siendo menos de los que yo he matado… En cualquier caso, ¿quieres unirte a nosotros? Estamos yendo por alrededor de Jonia para matar a todos los esbirros, nos dirigíamos al Norte.

―Dos cosas. Primero, no hace falta que vayáis al Norte, ya están todos muertos. Segundo, me niego a unirme con vosotros, soy un hombre que trabaja solo, pero si me derrotas en combate, me uniré sin regaños.

Yasuo puso su mano derecha en el mango de su espada, el viento comenzó a alterarse alrededor de ellos. Elios sudó un poco, estaba delante de un hombre muy fuerte, lo notaba. Se había cargado 7 esbirros el mismo día y llevaba 56 en total, debía de tenerlo a su lado cueste lo que cueste.

Se preparó para luchar, sacó sus cuatro colas, listo para la acción. Akali se iba a preparar también, pero Elios le hizo un gesto con la mano, diciéndole que se esperara.

―Este tío solo aceptara un uno contra uno, si fallo, lo debilitare lo suficiente como para que puedas darle el golpe de gracia.

Akali tragó saliva― Vale.

Yasuo desenvainó su espada y se lanzó hacia su oponente, Elios hizo lo mismo. Este iba a ser un gran duelo.


	5. Chapter 5

Yasuo tomó otro trago de su bebida alcohólica, Elios estaba de brazos cruzados esperando su comida, Albion se durmió en la barra y Akali comía ramen, como siempre. Esta era la celebración de la incorporación de Yasuo (y la de Akali).

La pelea fue muy rápida, Yasuo saltó hacia el con su katana en mano y con poderosas ráfagas de viento, cuando estaban a 68,2 centímetros, Elios con el poder de su ojo derecho, cambio de posición con el samurái y con las colas le atinó un golpe en el estómago, sin necesidad de darse la vuelta, Yasuo partió dos arboles por la mitad en su trayecto. En teoría, la pelea iba a ser épica, con explosiones, sangre, huesos rotos (aunque esto se aplica con Yasuo, que luego fueron curados por Elios), caos, meteoritos, Arnold Schwarzenegger como apoyo de Yasuo y Travis Scott y Drake cantando Sicko Mode de fondo, todo dirigido por Michael Bay, pero el autor estaba corto de ideas y decidió escribir la mierda que acabáis de leer.

―Así que… ¿tienes el poder de un dios y el de un demonio? Je, no me extrañaría, me acabas de derrotar en un momento, encima curaste todos mis huesos rotos ―Yasuo dio otro trago al acabar la frase.

Elios miró su mano―Aun no los domino del todo, pero lo poco que se es de gran ayuda.

―Ya veo, sinceramente, con todo lo que he visto, no me extraña nada. Solo me extrañaría ver a alguien detener el tiempo.

―Tampoco lo verías, una vez se detiene el tiempo, no te enteras de nada, las acciones siguen su mismo ritmo, pero hay unas pocas que han cambiado y no sabes cómo ―dijo Akali.

―No me digas que tu… ―dijo un tanto sorprendido Yasuo

―Que va, para nada, simplemente es pura lógica ―dijo Akali mientras daba otro sorbo de su tazón de ramen.

―Oye, Akali, ¿te vas a alimentar de ramen el resto de tu vida? ―preguntó un tanto enfadado Elios.

―Es lo más barato que hay.

Albion despertó de su profundo sueño, había vuelto a beber y solo eran las cuatro de la tarde―Oye, puedo hacer una pregunta… ¿Cómo iremos al resto de Runaterra? Si Yasuo ya se cargó a la otra mitad de los esbirros de Jonia, ¿eso no nos deja vía libre para ir a otras partes a matar más de estos bichos raros?

―A mi no me preguntes ―dijo Elios―, yo vivía en un pueblo inculto que solo seguía lo que decía la religión. Nada más… Aunque bueno, ahora se me ocurre algo―acto seguido miro a Yasuo.

―No me mires así, puedo controlar el viento, pero no puedo transportar nada.

―Podríamos viajar en barco, aunque sería algo costoso ―sugirió Akali.

―No pasa nada, decimos que seremos los que salven Runaterra y fácil.

―A ellos les importa una mierda lo que pase con Runaterra, solo les importa el dinero ―reclamó Albion que poco a poco se recuperaba ―dijo Albion.

―Hombre, ya, pero si no hay habitantes en este lugar, ¿de dónde sacaran el dinero?

―Estarán todos muertos, eso les daría oportunidad para robar, aunque no necesitarían el dinero, podrían hacer lo que quieran si todos están muertos, pero lo mas probable es que todos mueran ellos incluidos, así que tampoco les importaría mucho ―dijo Akali.

―A ver, nadie quiere morir Akali ―dijo Elios muy molesto.

―Nadie quiere morir, pero nadie quiere perder ―dijo la ninja―, es lógico.

―¡Que le den a tu lógica, perra! ¡Nos subiremos a un barco gratis, ya verás! ―dijo Dun por medio de Elios.

―Si haces que nos subamos a un barco gratis, me acostare contigo ―ofreció Akali.

"¡VERKIN, NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA!" grito Dun en su cabeza.

"Los huevos de Caillou, no quiero ser cómplice de tus deseos mujeriegos" se quejó Verkin.

―Si consigo que los cuatro entremos a un barco gratis, te acostaras conmigo desnuda ―añadió a la apuesta Dun por medio de Elios.

―Muy bien, aceptó, total, soy incapaz de dormir con ropa ―dijo Akali sin reproches.

"¡LO TENEMOS SEÑORES! Verkin tienes que ayudarme por todas las cosas en el universo"

"Una mierda, no pienso ayudarte, te jodes y bailas. Además, odio los barcos"

"Entonces tendré que obligarte" Dun y Verkin comenzaron otra de sus muchas peleas en el interior de Elios.

―¿Don… Dónde cogemos el barco? ―dijo el Semi Dios, Semi Demonio, un tanto avergonzado y excitado.

―En la costa Norte de Jonia hay expediciones de las mejores clases hasta Freljord ―dijo Yasuo.

―Bien, entonces os subiré a todos a bordo completamente gratis ―dijo Elios, un tanto avergonzado. Maldecía a Dun por haber aceptado la oferta en vez de él. No tenia idea de como entrar a un barco totalmente gratis, no tenía las habilidades suficientes… ¿o sí?

―En cualquier caso, si subimos al barco, tendremos que prepararnos, ¿Yasuo, que tan lejos está la expedición de la que hablas? ―preguntó Akali.

―Dos días a pie en medio del bosque. Cinco en carruaje por un camino seguro.

―Bien, Elios, acompáñame, compraremos provisiones y ropa para el frío, no sabemos como son los precios de allí.

―¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ―se quejó el chico.

―Solo ven, o te torturare por un buen rato ―amenazó la ninja, Elios se levantó del susto―. Yasuo, cuida un rato de ella, ahora venimos. Yasuo ¿Necesitas…?

―No necesito nada de ropa, ya me está bien así ―Ambos entendieron y se giraron en dirección a la salida. Mientras Akali y Elios se marchaban, Yasuo añadió a sus espaldas―. Así tratáis a vuestro nuevo integrante, joder, parece que nos conociéramos desde hace tiempo.

Elios y Akali caminaban sin rumbo alguno, buscando las tiendas mas baratas. Akali no tenía nada de ropa para el frío, por lo que debía de prepararse, Yasuo no necesitaba nada, al igual que Albion. La comida no era un problema, con sus habilidades, cazar era lo más sencillo del mundo.

Entraron en la tienda de ropa mas barata de todo el pueblo, todo era bastante feo, pero parecía de buena calidad. Elios esperó a la chica sentado en un sofá al lado de los probadores, estaba cansado y aburrido, quería dormir, esta mañana se había despertado temprano para nada, bueno sí, había conseguido un aliado muy fuerte, suponía que valió la pena.

"Chico, esto es malo, has acompañado a una chica de compras" dijo Dun en su cabeza.

"¿Y? Es para el bien de este planeta" respondió Elios.

"Las mujeres tardan mucho chico, te aburrirás demasiado" dijo Dun "Aunque, pensándolo bien, cuando una mujer invita a un hombre de compras es porque le tiene mucha confianza, la tienes en su punto, Elios, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte a conquistarla".

"Verkin, haz que se calle" ordenó Elios. No sabia que hizo el demonio, pero obedeció.

Una prenda de ropa callo encima del chico de la nada, la examinó por un momento. Una chaqueta de cuero de buena calidad. Era de color negro, tenía botones como sistema para abrocharlo, tenía cuatro bolsillos, dos en las partes inferiores, perfectas para poner las manos dentro, uno en la parte del corazón y un bolsillo interior. Por intuición se la probo. Era de su talla, pero no entendía porque la chaqueta llegaba hasta las rodillas. La chaqueta era de su gusto, pero lo de las rodillas podría complicarle.

―¿Te gusta? ―preguntó Akali detrás suyo, con un par de prendas abrigadoras en su brazo― Si es así llévatela, será mejor que una mierda túnica de la Orden Kinkou, ¿no?

―Sí, me gusta, pero si me la abrocho, molestara mi movimiento en las rodillas.

―No tiene botones en esa parte, estarás bien, pensaba que esto sería de tu agrado. Apresúrate, ya tengo todo.

Elios se fijó y vio que la chica tenía razón, no tenía ningún botón por donde abrocharlo en sus rodillas―Oh, no me había fijado… Espera, ¿la has escogido por mí? Que detalle.

Pagaron lo poco que cogieron. Akali guardó las dos prendas de ropa en una mochila, Elios simplemente se puso la chaqueta sin abrochar. Se dirigían al bar, cuando de repente… Ah, se me olvidó explicar esto, como vuestro narrador estoy un tanto decepcionado de mi mismo, el caso, desde que Elios y Albion empezaron con su viaje, no paraban los rumores sobre un posible héroe de Runaterra, refiriéndose a Elios, en su camino, muchos fans (por decirlo así) tendían a parar y hacerle preguntas al chico, tampoco era una molestia para él, es más, le gustaba. Ahora sí, volviendo a la narración… Cuando de repente, no paso nada, simplemente siguieron su camino hasta el bar tranquilamente. Todos miraban la extravagante chaqueta de cuero de Elios, algunos hacían comentarios en tono de burla, otros cuestionaban los gustos del chico, pero a el le daba igual, sería el héroe de Runaterra y todos respetarían su chaqueta.

Llegaron al bar, vieron a Albion luchando contra Yasuo para darle un trago a la bebida del samurái, aunque este no le dejaba. La chica rubia soltó el vaso al ver la chaqueta de Elios, Yasuo se cayó ya que jalaba con fuerza del vaso, Albion comenzó a reírse carcajadas al ver la chaqueta de Elios.

―¡¿Es enserio?! ¡Vaya mierda de gustos que tienes! ―Albion no podía parar de reír.

Akali se enfadó con su antigua alumna, Elios se dio cuenta y aprovechó la oportunidad para decir―Quien escogió la chaqueta fue Akali. Que me digas eso quiere decir que Akali tiene unos gustos de mierda.

Albion se detuvo de golpe, comenzó a rascarse la cabeza mientras decía― Uh, esto, perdón señorita Akali, no sabía que la había escogido usted. Ahora que me fijó, esta chaqueta es muy bonita, simplemente…

―Albion, por hoy llevaras el equipaje. Nos vamos, ya ―ordenó Akali.

Albion se arrodilló delante de la ninja―No, espere, señorita Akali, no era mi intención, de verdad ―Akali le dio una colleja a la chica en la nuca, acto seguido tiro el equipaje encima de la chica.

―Vaya tres ―dijo Yasuo mientras daba el último sorbo de su trago. Miro a lo que era su nuevo equipo "Quien diría que después de aquel incidente me volvería a juntar con otras personas".

El samurái pagó y el grupo de cuatro salió del bar. Albion apenas podía mantenerse en pie con todo el peso del equipaje encima. Cogieron el camino más corto hacia el bosque, recién era el medio día, por lo que tenían para rato.

Llego la noche, se instalaron en una pequeña cueva, iniciaron una pequeña fogata para cocinar una jabalí que Albion cazó (una cosa útil que hace). Elios disfrutó cada mordisco de la carne del jabalí, casi nunca comía carne, era un gran lujo.

Akali miro al cielo―Según la posición de la luna, si no me equivoco, quedan ocho horas para que amanezca mas o menos, dormiremos unas seis horas, ya que haremos turnos para vigilar de dos horas, estamos en pleno bosque por lo que no me extrañaría que animales o cazadores vengan a por nosotros, ¿Quién se ofrece para el primer turno? ―Elios levantó su mano mientras comía―. Bien apaguemos el fuego y todo y vayamos dentro a dormir ―Elios rápidamente apagó el fuego con su ojo derecho, Akali se quedo en shock por un momento.

―Id a dormir, yo me encargó a partir de ahora, por cierto, Albion, serás la segunda.

―Eres la mayor mierda que existe ―dijo la chica.

Cuando todos entraron, Elios cogió un poco de altura escalando los alrededores de la cueva, subió a un pequeño monte, lo suficiente para vigilar los alrededores.

Pasó media hora y no había ningún peligro, podía ver cualquier cosa a cualquier distancia con cada uno de sus ojos. De repente, escucho un brusco movimiento de un arbusto a su derecha, miró en esa dirección, pero no vio nada, volvió a escuchar algo a su izquierda, se giró, pero nada, luego a su espalda, luego al noreste, luego otra vez en la derecha, luego escuchaba el mismo sonido en todas direcciones, miró a los alrededores, pero no veía nada. El viento, pensó.

Durante el camino, cogió unas cuantas manzanas y las guardo en sus bolsillos, cogió una y le dio un mordisco, cuando se aburría le daba hambre, miro la manzana y se extrañó al ver que su interior era de un color rosa brillante.

―No hay nada de que preocuparse ―dijo una voz femenina desconocida detrás suya, se giró a ver y no podía creer lo que sus ojos apreciaban. Una hermosa mujer con dos orejas de zorro en su cabeza, un largo cabello negro, unos ojos amarillos que resplandecían en la noche, una única prenda roja y blanca, nueve colas blancas y peludas a su espalda, y lo que mas importaba, un gran par de pechos, quiero decir unas gigantes tetas, un set real de badonkers, un pack de dobonhonkeros, gigantes dohunkabhankolus, impresionantes tonhongerekugers. No había duda, era Ahri, la mujer zorro de nueve colas, de pequeño le explicaban que esta mujer vivía en los bosques y secuestraba a los niños que se adentraban, siempre pensó que era una historia de mierda para asustar a los niños. Ahora la tenía en persona― Tranquilo, esta todo bien

La mujer se sentó de rodillas e indico al chico que recostara su cabeza en sus piernas― Hmph, se me presenta en persona la legendaria Ahri y me dice que me recueste en sus piernas para poder matarme, pff, no voy a caer en eso, eres muy guapa y todo y si pudiera me acostaría contigo saes, pero no voy a caer en tu trampa ―Elios no se dio cuenta que ya estaba recostado en las piernas de la mujer, por voluntad propia.

El cuerpo y la mente de Elios no reaccionaban, solo se sentían atraídos por la mujer. La manzana que comió, bueno, todas las manzanas del bosque, tenían un hechizo de Ahri que hacía que todos que le dieran un mordisco se sintieran atraídos por la mujer. Incluso Dun y Verkin estaban bajo el hechizo

La mujer comenzó a acariciar la cabeza del chico―Ahora que te tengo atrapado, cogeré un poco de tu esencia vital, tranquilo, no te hará mucho daño, e intentare sacar lo suficiente como para no matarte, pero ―la mujer se acercó a la oreja del chico y le susurro―, no te aseguro nada.

El chico se excitó al escuchar su voz tan cerca. Ahri acercó su mano al pecho del chico y la metió dentro de su camiseta, comenzó a acariciarle para relajarle poco a poco. En aquel momento, aunque Elios estuviera a punto de morir, era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

En el mismo momento, en la isla artificial del océano de los guardianes. Dentro del tronco de un gran árbol con hojas negras como la sombra, en una oscura sala, iluminada por unas pocas antorchas con una llama de color azul, en un gran trono, un hombre acababa de despertar de un profundo sueño. Una mujer rubia y pálida, con una prenda que solo cubría su pecho y sus partes íntimas, se arrodillo ante el hombre del trono.

―Señor Rai, ¿ocurre algo?

―No es nada, Micaela, no hay nada de que preocuparse ―contestó el hombre― Nuevas noticias.

―Sí señor, empezaré por las malas. Los esbirros de Jonia han sido exterminados por un grupo de cuatro personas, en Noxus, nuestras tropas comienzan a perder poco a poco, la Isla de las Sombras es un lugar al que no se puede entrar, todos los esbirros han muerto con solo poner un pie dentro y aún no hemos podido atravesar el campo de Piltover. Ahora las buenas. El gran desierto de Shurima no está habitada por ninguna civilización, por decirlo así, ya lo tenemos conquistado, también decir que hemos entrado en el territorio de Demacia y que comenzaremos a invadir su ciudad, pero no será fácil, por último, Freljord es muy grande, pero calculo que tardaremos unos cuatro días en dominarla por completo sin intervención de terceros, su ejército es muy débil.

―Ya veo, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

―Si lo hay, señor. Del grupo de cuatro que acabó con todos los esbirros, hay un hombre que tiene el poder de un dios y el de un demonio, el poder suficiente para derrotarlo. Ahora mismo, el grupo está de camino para llegar a la costa de Jonia y coger un transporte hacia Freljord.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala. Rai apoyó su brazo derecho en su pierna y luego su mentón en su mano― Ya veo. Definitivamente son buenas noticias. Te encargó el resto, Micaela. Puedes retirarte.

―Sí señor ―la mujer se levantó e hizo una reverencia a Rai―. Con su permiso ―le dio la espalda a su señor y dejo la sala.

Rai apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del trono y sonrió― Elios ¿eh?


	6. Notas de autor retrasadas

**En teoría esto iba a estar en el último capitulo pero se me olvido, así que lo pongo ahora. Hola, es la primera vez que me dirijo a mí atractivo y sexy público.**

 **Yendo directo al grano, cada 5 capítulos haré un preguntas y respuestas, osea, me podeis dejar vuestras preguntas y todo a lo largo de los capitulos, entonces cada 5 capitulos respondere vuestras preguntas o las mierdas que me querais decir (utilizo el termino "mierdas" para referirme a "cosas", no me malinterpreteis), lo que sea. Entonces, respectivamente, respondere vuestras preguntas el capítulo 10, luego el 15, luego el 20, y asi succesivamente. Si os preguntais porque no lo dije antes, simplemente no se me había ocurrido.**

 **Por cierto, no se si esto es un problema de la pagina web o que, pero las reviews van con retraso no, lo siguiente, no se si es problema mio o en general, si alguien me lo aclara, gracias.**

 **Eso es todo, gracias por vuestra atención.**


	7. Chapter 7

Había pasado media hora desde que todos se fueron a dormir a excepción de Elios. Yasuo estaba inquieto por alguna razón y le costaba tener la mente clara, decidió que lo mejor sería salir a tomar un poco de aire. La luz de la luna era la única fuente de luz proveniente esa noche. El espadachín no vio a su nuevo compañero en ninguna parte, cosa que le extrañaba si estaba haciendo guardia.

―Debió de encontrar algo… ―dijo en voz baja.

Pasaron unos segundos y escucho el gemido de una mujer cerca―Eres muy travieso, ¿no crees?

"¿A quien se le ocurre tener sexo en medio del bosque a estas horas? Bueno, da igual, será mejor que no me entrometa en ese tema, quizás sea Elios, no soy yo quien deba de entrometerse en su juventud" se preguntó el espadachín.

De repente, la misma mujer de antes hizo una mueca de dolor ―¿Qué se supone que es esto? No me deja coger su esencia vital.

Yasuo pensó en lo que acababa de decir la mujer, esencia vital. Le sonaba de algo, aunque no sabía de qué, pero sí que era algo malo. La voz de esa mujer provenía de la pequeña colina encima de la cueva, Yasuo comenzó a subir poco a poco.

En el punto de vista de Ahri, mientras Elios sostenía una de los pechos de la mujer zorro, esta intentaba extraer su esencia vital, pero había algo que le impedía obtenerlo. Una poderosa barrera se entrometía en su camino, le hacía daño al mínimo contacto. Ahri nunca se había encontrado con un problema así, pero no era nada que estuviera fuera de su alcance, atravesar una barrera así le tomaría diez minutos.

Pasaron dos minutos mientras la mujer zorro intentaba coger su esencia vital, de golpe, se detuvo en seco, sin girarse dijo:

―¿Oye, no te han enseñado que no debes de interrumpir a las mujeres mientras comen?

―Sera mejor que te vayas de aquí y dejes a mi compañero tal y como esta si no quieres que te corté la cabeza ―dijo Yasuo con su espada a centímetros de su cabeza.

―Primero, necesito alimentarme para vivir, así son las leyes de la naturaleza, segundo, tu compañero lleva un rato cogiéndome el pecho con fuerza por lo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

―Quita el hechizo y ve a alimentarte con otra persona, me da igual quien sea, pero no a él.

―Muy bien… Entonces serás tú ―Ahri lanzó una esfera de magia hacia Yasuo, este la bloqueo poniendo un muro de viento delante de él, haciendo que la bola desapareciera.

La mujer zorro empujo al chico con fuerza, se levantó furiosa, sus nueve colas comenzaron a moverse, sus ojos irradiaban una luz celeste, saltó hacia el espadachín con tres pequeñas llamas azules rodeándole, Yasuo se hizo a un lado, pero las llamas de Ahri impactaron en su brazo derecho, dejando leves quemaduras pero mucho dolor, aun así, el espadachín desenvainó su espada e intento hacer alguna herida a la mujer zorro, pero esta esquivaba su espada con mucha agilidad. Ahri contraataco con sus garras que no alcanzaban a Yasuo, acto seguido lanzó un orbe hacia él, pero lo esquivo de milagro, seguidamente, el espadachín salto por al lado de la mujer zorro e hizo un pequeño corte en su pierna, rápidamente y aprovechando que la mujer se distrajo por un momento por la herida en su pierna, con su espada, hizo un corte en la espalda de Ahri, de paso cortándole la ropa, haciendo que esta se caiga y dejando completamente desnuda a la mujer.

Yasuo se sorprendió por un momento, Ahri aprovechó y pateó a Yasuo en el estómago, acto seguido lanzó su hechizo hacía el espadachín que no pudo esquivarlo, se quedo totalmente quieto a merced de ella.

―Bien. Como has roto mi ropa, me has hecho una gran herida en la espalda y un corte leve en la pierna, debería de recuperarme cogiendo tu esencia vital ―Ahri se sentó completamente desnuda encima de Yasuo―, pero de paso, te devorare hasta que solo queden tus huesos.

Para sorpresa de Ahri, Yasuo golpeo su barriga― ¡Inmovilízala, rápido!

La mujer fue inmovilizada por las cuatro colas de Elios, quien había recuperado su consciencia.

―Coño, no vuelvo a comer manzanas en mi vida ―dijo Elios mientras se levantaba.

―Tsk, ten más cuidado la próxima ―aconsejó Yasuo.

―Como iba a saber que esa manzana tenía un hechizo.

―Dejemos esta charla para después, hay cosas de las que nos tenemos que encargar primero.

Ambos miraron a la mujer zorro, luchando para salir de sus ataduras. Las mordía, las arañaba, incluso utilizaba magia desesperadamente para escapar, pero nada funcionaba.

―Es inútil, nadie ha sido capaz de salir de esto ―dijo Elios―, deja de gastar energías como una tonta.

―¿Qué deberíamos de hacer? ―preguntó Yasuo― ¿Matarla?

―Espera, espera, no vayas tan lejos, deja que se me ocurra algo… ―Elios pensó por un momento, buscando alguna solución. Sería una pena matar a esa belleza, digo, leyenda. De repente, la mente de Elios se aclaró, se acercó a Ahri que no paraba de moverse― Esto, si puedes dejar de moverte y prestarme atención, podríamos salir beneficiados.

Ahri se detuvo y miro al chico―No me interesa negociar con humanos, no tengo necesidad de escucharte.

―Lo diré igual. Esto iría en contra de tu naturaleza, pero podría ser algo bueno, si quieres, cuando yo acabé de hacer toda esta mierda de salvar Runaterra y eso, cuando vuelva, puedo traerte a muchas personas para que robes su esencia vital, a cambio de que no mates a más gente aparte de estas personas.

―Claro, vas a cuidar de mí como si fuera un perro, ¿no? ¿Quién te crees que soy, niño?

―Es mas que nada por el bien de todos, además, traería personas en específico. No es cuidar de ti, es un simple acuerdo, a no ser que quieras que la leyenda de la mujer zorro de nueve colas es una asesina en serie.

―¡Todo menos eso! ―Ahri hizo un pequeño silencio―. Ugh, está bien, acepto el trato.

"¿Por qué todos son tan fáciles de influenciar?" pensó Elios― Bien, pues espero que seamos amigos, Ahri ―dijo el chico con cariño levantando el pulgar―. De paso curare tus heridas y arreglaré tu vestido.

Acercó sus colas junto a la mujer hacía el, luego posó sus manos por encima del corte de la espalda, la herida se cicatrizó en un momento, igual que la herida de su pierna, acto seguido arreglo su vestido con sus poderes y se lo entrego a su dueña.

―Gracias, tienes unos poderes extraños ―dijo la mujer mientras se ponía la prenda.

―Son los poderes de un dios, nada raro ―dijo Elios de espaldas a ella al igual que Yasuo.

―¿De un dios? ¿Y las colas que, un demonio?

―Exactamente.

―¿Como has conseguido estos poderes?

―Es una historia muy larga y la verdad es que me da mucho palo explicarla. Quizás otro día.

―Pues otro día será, en cualquier caso, me voy, tengo que hacer cosas. Pero antes, ¿cómo se supone que nos volvamos a encontrar y llevemos a cabo este pacto que hemos hecho?

―Haz lo que tengas que hacer, cuando vuelva te encontraré donde estés.

―Si tú lo dices…

La mujer zorro comenzó a alejarse poco a poco de ellos―¿Cómo se supone que le encontraras? ―preguntó Yasuo al chico.

―He puesto una marca en ella para poder rastrearla en cualquier momento. Por cierto, ¿no deberías de estar durmiendo? ―preguntó Elios.

―Tenía un mal presentimiento que no me dejaba dormir, pero ahora de repente el sueño me invade, volveré a dormir ―dijo el espadachín mientras comenzaba a bajar la colina

"La intuición de este tío es impresionante" pensó el chico― Ah, muy bien, que descanses.

Al quedarse solo, volvió al trabajo de vigilar. Entonces la mañana pasó, Elios olvidó de hacer el cambio de turno en toda la noche, estaba cansado. Todos estaban despiertos y listos para marchar, pero esperaban a Elios que aun no se había presentado.

―No puedo creer que ese tonto haya hecho el turno de vigilar toda la noche ―se quejó Akali―, por el amor de dios.

Elios se presentó con una cara de muerto―Buenos días.

―Oye, eres mi objetivo principal de burlas, pero eso es preocupante ―dijo Albion.

―Te puedo llevar si quieres ―se ofreció Yasuo.

―Tranquilo, dejaré a Verkin que controlé mi cuerpo por un rato mientras yo descanso. Si hay peligro despertadme, no le dejéis a cargo a el.

―¿Quién es Verkin? ―preguntó Yasuo.

El ojo izquierdo de Elios cogió el típico color cuando activa sus poderes de demonio―Yo soy Verkin, el demonio que vive dentro de su cuerpo, ahora mismo Elios esta durmiendo. No os preocupéis, no soy tan molesto como Dun ―escuchar la voz de Elios tan seria era algo extraño.

―¿Quién es Dun? ―volvió a preguntar Yasuo― Oh, espera, debe de ser el dios. Ya veo… Espera, ¿entonces como despertaremos a Elios si tu tienes su cuerpo ahora?

―Tranquilo, ya me encargare yo de despertarlo.

―Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto ―dijo Albion.

Akali suspiró― Nos adentramos en el bosque, estad alerta.

El grupo retomó su camino por los bosques Jonianos, habitados por una gran variedad de especies, entre ellos, los Vastaya como Ahri. Akali pensó que, si se encontraban un grupo de Vastayas, no debería de ser un problema, le preocupaba más el hecho de encontrar algún esbirro, aunque era imposible, en Jonia no debía de quedar ninguno.

Pasaron tres horas desde que se adentraron en el bosque, no hubo ningún problema en el camino. Akali, Albion y Yasuo no paraban de hablar, pero ninguno se atrevía a hablar a Verkin, que iba a su rollo mirando los alrededores del bosque. En medio del camino, Verkin, que controlaba el cuerpo de Elios, invocó una espada blanca en su mano. Era larga y brillaba como la luna, su mango tenía un diseño basicó con una perla lila en medio.

―¿Cómo esta todo? ―preguntó Verkin a la espada.

―Elios duerme como un bebe ―contestó la espada, cosa que sorprendió a los mortales―, pero, ¿habrá que despertarlo no? ―esto último sorprendió aún más al grupo.

―Sí, date prisa.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, pero Akali se atrevió a hablar― Esto… ¿Qué ha pasado, señor Verkin?

―Ahora viene Elios, no os preocupéis. Es más, viene justo ahora― el cuerpo de Elios se quedo quieto por un segundo, después, lanzó un proyectil mágico hacia el cielo, o eso pensaba el resto del grupo. El proyectil fue disparado hacia un esbirro que los espiaba desde hace un buen rato desde las alturas, aunque lo esquivo sin problemas―. Tsk.

Elios sacó sus colas y lanzó una ráfaga de ataques rápidos con ellas con su forma de puño. Se volvía a escuchar un "Ora" por cada golpe, pero Elios no movía la boca. Aun así, los golpes no alcanzaban al esbirro una barrera le protegía de todos los golpes que recibía.

El esbirro levantó un brazo― Es inútil ―dijo―, déjame mostrarte lo que es el verdadero poder.

De su mano, una gigante esfera oscura se genero en 10 milisegundos, dejó que el grupo de héroes contemplara lo que sería el ataque que acabaría con ellos, por dos segundos, luego, con fuerza, lanzó el ataque hacia sus enemigos, que impactaría contra ellos en 73 milisegundos, era imposible esquivarlo.

La gran esfera impactó contra el suelo, dejando un corte circular perfecto, todos los árboles y tierra alrededor de la esfera desaparecieron. Era un ataque dimensional, todo lo que tocaba la esfera desaparecía, pero solo la zona que hubiese tocado, en este caso, muchos arboles aun conservaban una pequeña parte de ellos.

El esbirro miró el gran agujero que creó con su ataque― Siguen vivos ―el esbirro miró hacia el norte.

Escondidos en el bosque, seguían los cuatro vivos. Elios utilizó su poder divino de intercambiar posiciones entre dos objetos en un instante, cambio la posición de los cuatro con los cuatro árboles que más lejos podía ir. Estaba un poco exhausto, normalmente, al utilizar ese poder, lo utilizaba en un solo intercambio a la vez, pero nunca hizo cuatro a la vez. El espadachín, la ninja y la inútil estaban bien pero un tanto shockeados, su vida había pasado por delante de ellos en esos 73 milisegundos.

Elios, con ambos de sus ojos, miró a su enemigo a lo lejos, que le miraba fijamente, estiro su brazo izquierdo en dirección hacia ellos y apuntó con su dedo, una gran cantidad de esferas aparecieron rodearon su alrededor, pasó un segundo con 34 milisegundos y las esferas salieron disparadas hacía ellos.

―¡Corred! ―dijo Elios mientras se adentraba aun más al bosque corriendo lo que mas podía, los tres le siguieron sin dudar.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Elios no era muy rápido. En su pelea contra el esbirro de cuatro brazos se movía a una gran velocidad, pero era gracias a la ayuda de sus poderes, aun no había llegado a esa parte. Aun así, con su condición física, podía seguir el ritmo a los tres, que iban a una gran velocidad. Yasuo era un corredor nato, mientras que Akali y Albion se impulsaban saltando de tronco en tronco a gran velocidad.

Elios se giró y menos mal que lo hizo para esquivar una esfera que estaba a punto de atravesar su cabeza, unas cinco mas se dirigieron hacía el, pero las esquivo sin problemas. Estaba a punto de gritar cuidado, pero no hizo falta, las dos ninjas, estaban al caso y esquivaban los ataques a la perfección, Yasuo simplemente puso un muro de viento detrás suyo, haciendo que las esferas desaparecieran, nunca fallaba.

Elios volvió a dar otra ráfaga de ataques rapidos, pero ninguno daba, la barrera bloqueaba todos los ataques.

―Es inútil ―el esbirro apuntó con su brazo y lanzó un rayo dimensional que iba eliminando todo lo que tocaba. Lo movía en zig-zag para intentar darle a algún integrante del grupo, pero estos esquivaban sin complicaciones.

Elios intentaba una y otra vez las ráfagas de golpes, pero era inútil, aquella barrera bloqueaba todos sus ataques, Akali lanzó tres kunais, pero fueron rechazadas por la barrera, Yasuo utilizó un tornado, pero ni eso. Bloqueaba todos los ataques físicos. No sabía qué hacer, estaba bloqueado.

Desesperadamente, lanzó tres proyectiles mágicos hacia el, este simplemente los esquivó. Lanzó aún más proyectiles mágicos, parecía una metralleta, el esbirro se limitaba a esquivar, aunque uno de los proyectiles le rozó el cuello y le hizo una pequeña herida.

"El tío se mueve rápido, solo he podido dar uno de los muchos ataques mágicos que he dado, bueno le ha rozado y le ha hecho una herida, pero… Espera, soy gilipollas" pensó Elios.

―¡Akali, pásame una kunai! ―gritó el chico.

La chica no dudo ni un segundo en pasarle una kunai, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer. Elios cargó la cuchilla con magia, haciendo que le rodee una pequeña aura que ni se veía. Mientras corría, apuntó al ojo, y lanzó la kunai.

―¡Ya te he dicho ,es in…! ―la cuchilla atravesó la barrera y se clavó en el ojo derecho del esbirro. Se retorció de dolor, perdió el control del vuelo y cayó de cara contra el suelo― ¡Hijo de puta!

Elios aprovechó el momento y volvió a intercambiar la posición de los cuatro con árboles, se alejaron lo suficientemente para no perderle de vista, ya que el chico había descubierto la debilidad del esbirro, no lo dejarían escapar.

―A ver, chicos, ¿podéis utilizar magia? ―preguntó Elios exhausto entre los arboles.

Yasuo negó con la cabeza, pero Akali y Albion afirmaron a la vez.

―A decir verdad, puedo usar magia con facilidad, pero prefiero los ataques físicos ―dijo Akali.

―Tengo una habilidad, pero me toma tiempo montarla y utiliza mucha energía hasta llegar al punto de desmayarme ―explicó Albion.

―Bien, pues ahora es el momento de usarla. La debilidad del pavo ese es la magia, atraviesa la barrera, es nuestra única manera. Albion, empieza a montar tu habilidad, rápido. Yasuo, como tú no utilizas magia, intercambiaré tu posición con la del esbirro para atraerlo hasta la habilidad de Albion, Akali, ya sabes que tienes que hacer, ¿entendido? ―preguntó Elios. Los tres se callaron―. Moveros ya de una puta vez.

El esbirro, llamado Wan no había sentido un dolor así desde que conoció a su amo, Rai, es más, ni se acordaba. Luchando en su planeta natal, que fue invadido por una raza llamada, vampiros, que chupaban la sangre de sus enemigos para tomar su energía. La mujer e hijo de Wan fueron asesinados por Rai, delante de sus propios ojos, viendo como le arrebataba toda su energía, por aquel entonces, Wan era bastante adulto y no tenía la misma energía que de joven, pero, aun así, con sus poderes dimensionales, luchó hasta el final contra Rai, e incluso estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero Rai lo derrotó al final.

Wan estaba preparado para la muerte, entonces, Rai, se paró delante de él y le dijo:

―Eres un admirable guerrero, Wan, únete a mi y conquistemos el universo, juntos, convierte en un vampiro, como todos los subordinados que han venido a tu planeta, serás más joven, más poderoso, obtendrás la inmortalidad, tu vida no acabara hasta que la mía acabé. Convierte en mi subordinado, Wan.

En aquel entonces, Wan quería destrozarle la cara―¿Qué me una a ti? Has invadido mi planeta y has eliminado a toda su gente, has destruido todo lo que había construido, has matado a mi mujer y a mi hijo delante de mí, y aun así, aun así, ¿quieres que me una a ti? ―se tomó un momento para respirar, poco a poco levantó la mirada para mirarle a los ojos― Nunca me uniría a un mons… ―cuando tuvieron contacto visual, Wan vio que los ojos de Rai brillaban con fuerza, el derecho de color lila y el izquierdo un pequeño punto rojo. Luego de eso, se desmayó.

Al despertar, se encontró desnudo estirado en una cama de una gran sala, se sentó en la cama y se refriego la cara con sus manos. Sus recuerdos fueron borrados, empezó desde cero, era mas joven y fuerte, se levantó y se contempló a el mismo.

―¿Dónde estoy? Mas importante ¿Quién soy? ―se preguntó Wan.

―Eres Wan, mi subordinado ―Rai apareció de las sombras, con Micaela a su lado, con solo una fina tela que la tapaba, aunque Wan no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Pudo contemplar la belleza de Micaela, pero no pudo contemplar la apariencia de Rai, solo veía su figura oscura― Estas en mi nava, Arka―25. Te he rescatado de mi invasión, eras un hombre al que no le quedaba nada, tu vida dependía de un hilo, pero vi mucho potencial en ti, por eso te rescaté. Borré tu memoria, para que olvidaras todos tus problemas que tuviste en tu pasado, para que empezaras desde cero. Tras haberte dicho la verdad, Wan, ¿te unirías a mí?

Wan analizó todo lo que Rai había dicho, pensó cuidadosamente, para tomar una decisión― ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?

―Rai.

Wan se arrodilló―Estoy a sus órdenes, señor Rai.

Rai en las sombras, sonrío―Muy bien, así me gusta Wan, bienvenido a mi reino ―Rai puso su mano derecha en la espalda de Micaela, dejando una marca temporal, acto seguido, Micaela tira la tela al suelo, se acerca a Wan y lo empuja suavemente contra la marca―. Por último, como regalo de bienvenida, deberás de tener relaciones sexuales con esta mujer, es un ritual necesario para poder formar un pacto de vida entre tu y yo, quedando la tuya en mis manos. Hasta que yo muera, aunque te corten en pedazos, aunque desintegren tu cuerpo, aunque hagan cualquier cosa para matarte, tu alma no morirá, volverás a mí, tu cuerpo se materializara de nuevo, y podrás volver a empezar. Incluso, tu fuerza me hará más fuerte a mí, pero no te verás afectado en ningún momento. Pero, si yo muero, tu vida se acabará al instante, ¿estás de acuerdo con ello?

―Es un honor, señor Rai.

Rai sonrió en la oscuridad―Bien, entonces os dejó solos, que comience el ritual, disfrútalo, Wan ―Rai se desvaneció en la oscuridad mientras Micaela y Wan hacían el ritual.

Volviendo al presente. Wan no estaba acostumbrado a ese dolor, por eso se quedó inmovilizado por unos cinco minutos, haciendo nada mas que gritar. Se levantó y miró a los alrededores del bosque.

―¡Ese cabrón, acabaré tu vida en un momento, Elios, por el honor del señor Rai! ―gritó Wan.

Al terminar su frase, fue teletransportado en contra de su voluntad hacia otra zona del bosque. Miro a los alrededores con su único ojo, pero solo veía a arboles y a Albion delante.

―Me has dado tiempo suficiente como para preparar mi ataque ―Albion dio una palmada. Miles de kunai cubiertas por magia por segundo salieron de finos hilos alrededor de Wan en un radio de 5 metros.

El esbirro no tuvo otra que crear una barrera dimensional alrededor suyo, para bloquear todas las cuchillas, pero, había un problema. Wan tenía fama de calcular cada milisegundo, era porque puede utilizar sus habilidades en un máximo de tiempo de 4,74 segundos, luego tenía que esperar un enfriamiento de 9,82 segundos para volver a utilizarla. Siempre calculaba el tiempo para completar sus misiones sin error. La habilidad de Albion duraba 5,14 segundos. Cuando la barrera de Wan se acabó, esos 40 milisengudos fueron suficientes como para clavar mil kunais alrededor de su cuerpo. Volvió a gritar del dolor, no se podía mover, un pequeño movimiento causaba un gran dolor, miro a su enemiga, comenzaba a desplazarse, pero de repente, Akali tomó su posición y comenzó a correr contra él.

Akali tardó 2,73 segundos en acercarse, pegó un saltó, 1,2 segundos más, dio una patada en la cabeza y se impulsó en ella, 2,12 segundos más. Contando los 0,4 segundos del daño infligido por parte del ataque de Albion, se habían gastado 6,45 segundos, faltaban 3,37, Wan calculó que tardaría en caer otro segundo más, calculando la distancia del salto, tardaría en acercarse 1,86 segundos, solo tendría 0,51 milisegundos para que Akali pudiera atacar. Era perfecto, Akali no tendría tiempo para atacar, podría volver a utilizar su habilidad y enviar a la ninja a otra dimensión.

Volvió a la realidad, tal y como predijo, Akali tardó un segundo en caer, luego volvió a acertar, tenía a Akali en su espalda pasados 1,86 segundos, todo fue como lo había predicho, excepto la última parte. Akali tardó 0,34 segundos en atravesarlo y cortar su cuerpo por la mitad, haciendo inútil todos los movimientos de Wan, y provocándole un dolor que nunca había imaginado.

Akali quedó bañada en sangre, aunque acostumbraba a estarlo, le daba asco, esperaba que Elios tenga alguna habilidad para limpiar. El cuerpo del esbirro se descomponía poco a poco, únicamente dejando sangre esparcida en el suelo. Elios salió en medio de los arboles cargando a Albion con una de sus colas, Yasuo también apareció.

―Oye Elios, ¿puedes limpiar todo esto? ―preguntó la ninja.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó delante suyo, haciendo que toda la sangre saliera volando de ella― No me lo agradezcas ―dijo Yasuo.

―Oye no voy a llevar a la perra esta ―se quejó Elios.

―Deja de quejarte tanto y vamos tirando, no te cuesta tanto ―replicó Akali.

Siguieron su camino después de aquella intensa batalla contra Wan. A los 30 minutos, Albion se despertó, pero la verdad, es que durante todo el camino que habían recorrido hasta que empezaron a acampar no pasó nada así que nos saltaremos esa parte. También nos saltaremos la parte en donde duermen y continúan caminando hasta llegar al puerto, no pasa nada interesante.

Eran las 19:32 de la tarde, y por fin, el grupo llegó a su destino. Una gran cantidad de barcos y cruceros se encontraban en todo el puerto, en el que no paraban de subir y bajar gente intentando escapar de los esbirros.

Los 4 se unieron a una gran fila para poder comprar billetes, lo peor es que solo había un puesto de venta, Elios calculó que tardarían una media hora en poder comprar los billetes, error, tardaron 2 horas hasta que les tocara. Pero, antes de que les tocara, unos diez puestos antes, Yasuo recordó la apuesta entre Elios y Akali.

―Como era la apuesta ¿Elios tenía que conseguir cuatro billetes totalmente gratis? ―Elios miró a Yasuo con cara de pocos amigos, el espadachín simplemente puso una mano en su hombro y levantó el pulgar con su otra mano.

―De primera clase ―remarcó Akali.

El joven suspiró―Realmente vamos a hacer esto… Pero, no entiendo, no había opción, no tenemos dinero para pagar cuatro billetes de barco.

―La cosa es que tu nos metas "legalmente", por decirlo así. Nos podríamos colar sin problemas, pero la cosa sería que, si nos pillan, pal agua que vamos ―dijo Albion.

―Dadme un respiro…

Yasuo susurró a la oreja del chico―Y, ¿tienes idea de como hacerlo?

―Que va, a todo esto, ¿Por qué me apoyas tanto a hacer la mierda esta? Ayer estabas igual.

―En principio vais a dormir, ¿no? Encima desnudos, quien sabe lo que puede pasar, no debes de desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

―Eres el hermano que nunca tuve.

Aunque Elios se quisiera tirar para atrás, tenía ganas de dormir junto a Akali, encima desnuda, le llamaba demasiado atención la idea.

"Chico, por si no lo sabías, Verkin tiene el poder de hipnotizar gente y hacer que obedezcan sus órdenes" dijo Dun en su cabeza.

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo hago eso?" preguntó Elios entusiasmado.

"Elios, tú también eres como el gilipollas de Dun por lo que veo… No dejaré que utilices mis poderes para esos fines" aclaró Verkin.

"Vamos loco, soy joven, tengo que disfrutar mi juventud, Verkin, tio, va, no seas perra" suplico Elios.

"No. Punto final"

"Tranquilo chico, lo único que tienes que hacer es que el dependiente mire a tu ojo izquierdo y listo".

"Así no funciona, en cualquier caso, no te ayudare con esto, jodete".

"Verkin eres una perra".

Después de un rato, fue el turno de ellos. Elios se puso delante de el dependiente, dispuesto a hablar.

―Buenas, ahora mismo solo tenemos barcos en dirección a Freljord, es la ruta más segura.

―No pasa nada, Freljord está bien, lo que sí, queremos el barco con mejor calidad. Somos un grupo de cuatro. Las habitaciones a poder ser, dos individuales y una de pareja.

―De acuerdo, ningún problema, permítame un momento que lo apunté por aquí… Vale, entonces serían 20000 piezas de oro.

Elios quedó flipando con la cantidad de dinero que pedían. Verkin había dicho que solo mirando su ojo no serviría para que le obedeciera, pero, no tenía opción, debía de hacerlo, con tal de ver el cuerpo de aquella bella joven de 19 años en vivo y directo y compartir cama, lo haría todo―Bueno amigo, hay un problema con eso, y es que no tengo tanto dinero, por lo tanto, te ordenó que me los des gratis ―Elios miró al hombre fijamente con su ojo izquierdo, hubo contacto visual, y por un buen rato.

―Señor, no estoy en este puesto para que me vengan a tocar los huevos. Por favor, si no tiene el dinero para pagarlo, salga de la fila ―Elios estaba en el punto muerto, tal como dijo Verkin, solo mirando el ojo no funcionaria. Se acercó mas al hombre e hizo que mirara su ojo izquierdo aún más, pero nada―. Señor, no se que intenta, pero veo que no saldrá por su cuenta, por lo que tendré que obligarlo ―el dependiente le amenazó con una pistola.

El chico bajó la cabeza, dispuesto a rendirse, entonces, Verkin tomó el control del cuerpo―Oye viejo, creo haberte dicho que me dieras los billetes ―volvió a hacer contacto visual. Su ojo izquierdo brillaba mas de lo normal, el dependiente, al mirar el ojo del demonio, soltó el arma, cogió cuatro billetes para el barco de mejor calidad, con dos habitaciones individuales y una para parejas y se lo entregó sin dudar. La hipnotización fue todo un éxito― Muchas gracias, si nos disculpa.

Los cuatro salieron de la fila, se pararon por un momento. En completo silencio, Elios repartió los billetes, habitación individual para Yasuo y Albion, y habitación para parejas para él y Akali.

"Verkin, ¿Por qué?" preguntó el chico.

"Yo también quiero ver el cuerpo de la joven de 19 años en vivo y directo y compartir cama con ella. Pero será la última vez"

"Te debo una"

―Bueno, supongo que ganó yo ―dijo Elios― Tenemos que ir al puerto numero 24, el embarque es a las 20:00 y salimos a las 21:15. ¿Queréis hacer algo hasta entonces?

―Yo iré al baño, vuelvo en un momento ―aunque Akali se le viera normal y corriente, estaba completamente avergonzada.

Pasó el tiempo, ya eran las 23:42 de la noche. Ya habían embarcado, cenado, duchado, etc. Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, antes sí, Yasuo aconsejó un poco a Elios, como debía de actuar y todo. Ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama sin saber que hacer, de espaldas. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, pero no podía dejar que todo vaya mal, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Por parte de Akali, estaba mas nerviosa que Elios, estaba completamente incomoda por el simple hecho de que esta era una nueva experiencia para ella, nunca había dormido con un hombre.

―Bueno, estamos bastante cansados, creo que lo mejor sería ir a dormir ―sugirió Elios.

―Ah, sí, supongo ―dijo Akali.

Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a quitarse la ropa poco a poco, hasta llegar a la ropa interior. El chico sintió la tentación de girar la cabeza, mientras tanto, Akali ya se había quitado el sostén, preparada para quitarse las bragas.

―Espera, espera, espera, déjate las bragas puestas, ya esta bien así ―dijo el chico.

―¿Seguro? ―preguntó Akali completamente roja.

―Eh… Sí, ningún problema, yo tampoco me quitare los calzoncillos

―Si tú lo dices…

Ambos se metieron dentro de la cama. Ninguno se miró al otro. Y, a decir verdad, nada pasó en toda la noche.

El viaje constaba de 7 noches completas hasta llegar a Freljord, esto se le hará demasiado largo a Elios.

* * *

 **Perdón por el retraso.**


End file.
